Patia
by Smithback
Summary: En busca de una forma para acabar con Voldemort, Harry y Hermione se embarcan en una aventura en las selvas de México; buscan un ser que les ayude con los trozos de alma de Voldemort , buscan algo con poder sobre los Tonally, sobre las almas... buscan un chaneque.


Patia

"Who are you and who am I

To say we know the reason why?

Some are born; some men die

Beneath one infinite sky.

There'll be war, there'll be peace.

But ev'rything one day will cease."

Childhood's End. Pink Floyd

Harry Potter se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto calor y bochorno. Se detuvo y tomó un largo trago de agua de su cantimplora. A su lado, Hermione, también se detuvo y se apoyó de sus rodillas para descansar un poco. Llevaban desde el amanecer caminando entre la bochornosa selva, y no había forma de saber cuándo podrían encontrar lo que querían. En los días que llevaban ahí, no se habían encontrado con lo que buscaban. Habían encontrado otras cosas y seres inusuales, mágicos y no, pero no un Chaneque.

La hermosa mujer que casi se lleva a Harry fue una de las más terroríficas, los ojos de entre la tupida selva eran otra.; insectos del tamaño de sus palmas y algún jaguar... o quizá era un nahual, eran otras. Afortunadamente, para ellos, las muchas serpientes que se habían encontrado eran lo más fácil de evadir, ya que con una simple petición de Harry, los enormes reptiles los dejaban solos.

La bolsa sin límites de Hermione hacía fácil pasar la noche, pero las largas caminatas tenían que ser totalmente mugles; era la única forma de encontrar a un Chaneque.

Poco después del funeral del director, Luna habló con ellos, Harry despidiéndose de ella, dejó salir un comentario sobre almas, su búsqueda de los horrocrux le pesaban en la mente como rocas dentro de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a todo el mundo mágico de un mago mucho más poderoso y experimentado que él?

"Si estás buscando algo que tenga que ver con almas, ten cuidado de no encontrar un Chaneque... sé que pueden robarte el alma si los molestas."

El inocente comentario de Luna le pasó desapercibido a Harry. Pensaba que era otra de las inexistentes irreales criaturas de la rubia, pero no fue así para Hermione.

Harry recordó ver el libro de Criaturas mágicas de Latinoamérica', entre la larga pila de libros que su amiga planeaba llevarse en la búsqueda... recordaba haber pensado que era un desperdicio de espacio, pero ahora, en medio de la húmeda selva, entre perturbadores y armoniosos sonidos de la naturaleza, el desgastante calor, ahora se alegraba de ese libro y del comentario de Luna; ahora tenían una posible respuesta para su problema.

Resultó que Hermione había escuchado antes de los Chaneques, pequeñas criaturas parecidas a duendes que guardaban las profundas selvas de Latinoamérica.

Haciendo una búsqueda más profunda de lo que su ravenclaw amiga les había ya dicho, encontró que ciertamente los Chaneques existían, y ciertamente tomaban los Tonally de las personas. Algo que bien podía llamarse alma.

Fue en medio de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuando Ron se había ido, sus esperanzas escapado, y las ideas huido, que la castaña trajo la idea a la vida.

"Son capaces de quitar el alma." Dijo ella Colocando el libro abierto frente a Harry. "Por lo que entiendo, se puede hablar con ellos y no son tan malvados como los dementores. Creo que podrían ayudarnos con los horrocruxes si convencemos a uno."

Después de leer varias veces la información sobre los Chaneques, Harry y Hermione sopesaron los pros y contras. Y ahora, ahí estaban, en medio de una selva en México, con la ropa puesta al revés, para evitar el inesperado ataque de un chaneque, tratando de encontrar un Chaneque para que les ayudase a acabar con Voldemort.

Si bien estar en medio de una calurosa selva era mejor que un congelado bosque, los mosquitos era algo que no podía soportar. Los locales le habían dado unas plantas para ser colocadas en cada bolsillo de la ropa, para ahuyentar un poco los insectos, de todas maneras, al final del día, toda su piel estaba roja e hinchada por los piquetes.

Con todo, Harry trataba de mantener una actitud positiva; Teddy seguramente con apenas unas pocas semanas de nacido, estaba bien resguardado por su madre bajo un fidelius ; el retoño, había arrebatado el corazón de Harry, quien fue elegido padrino del simiente, quien había robustecido su decisión de terminar con Voldemort. Se consolaba Harry también, imaginándose a los mortífagos que los perseguían aún en la selva, que seguro lo estaban pasando igual de mal o peor con los insectos. Lo preocupante es que apenas un par de horas atrás, los habían escuchado. La mayor parte del viaje, Harry y Hermione llevaban la delantera, pero el acercamiento de los mortífagos, era ahora preocupante. Quizá Voldemort había mandado refuerzos... lo cual podía significar que sabía para qué estaban ahí.

Un ahogado gritillo de su amiga atrajo su atención.

La descripción del libro decía que eran seres de no más de setenta centímetros, parecidos a niños, con cara de adultos, sin una oreja, pero lo único que Harry vio, fue un bulto negro y pequeño como una sombra peluda...

La voz de Hermione temblaba. "Traemos unos dulces y unas frutas, las dejaremos aquí."

Harry frunció el ceño. Esas cosas eran para los Chaneques, no para... eso... lo que sea que fuese... Pero su amiga le dio un leve empujón y Harry no pudo más que depositar en el suelo la ofrenda.

Habían planeado con antelación lo que habrían de hacer cuando encontraran aquel ser, por lo que sin intercambiar palabra, ambos se sentaron en frente de la ofrenda.

La sombra se transformó. ya no era ese ser a forme, ahora era tal y como los libros lo describían, algo como un niño pequeño, con cara de anciano, ojos obscuros, piel chocolate, solo una oreja, los pies hacia atrás y vestía ropa blanca parecida a la de las personas del pueblo, solo que esta estaba adornada con algunas hojas y flores.

El Chaneque se sentó en frente de ellos, tomó la ofrenda y comenzó a comer un poco. Cuando llegó poco más de la mitad, el ser se les quedó viendo con esos curiosos y sabios ojos de anciano.

Aunque en los libros decían que estaban más relacionados con las hadas que a los duendes, pero a Harry le parecían una especie absolutamente diferente a ambas. Su sola presencia parecía enrarecer el lugar y la selva parecía acercarse a escucharlos.

Harry era el designado para hablar con el ser, por lo que después de una larga pausa en la que no estaba seguro si era el momento de comenzar, finalmente así lo hizo.

"Mi nomb-" se interrumpió, algo que habían acordado era no dar su nombre. Al parecer su nombre era algo demasiado sagrado para irlo dando como la sociedad solía hacer.

"Somos amigos que vienen de muy lejos para buscar tu ayuda."

El pequeño ser estiró y retrajo los dedos de su pié torcido, a Harry le dio la impresión de que ese gesto corporal expresaba algo así como 'Lo sé, ¿y?'.

"Tenemos un mago que ha separado su alma en pedazos y escondido en lugares que no sabemos. Nos sería de mucha ayuda si nos dieses tu sabiduría, ayuda y guía. Este mago está dañando nuestra sociedad." El Chaneque alzó una ceja. "Sabemos que tienes dominio sobre las almas." Harry se agachó hasta colocar la frente en el suelo. "Por favor, te lo suplicamos, ayúdanos."Hermione imitó su inclinación.

Los amigos, escucharon un leve sonido de tierra moverse. Al levantarse, el Chaneque seguía sentado en la misma posición, pero había dibujado en la tierra húmeda, con claridad una serpiente.

Luego, señaló el pecho del chico. Harry entendió que señalaba al guardapelo, el único horrocrux que tenían.

Harry se lo quitó de encima y lo colocó en el suelo.

El Chaneque sonrió con burla. Pasó un dedo por el objeto y de él salió un humo gris que fue simplemente desvanecido con un movimiento de la pequeña mano, como si fuese solo el humo de un cigarro.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron más que abrir la boca en asombro. Algo que ellos habían intentado con toda la magia que sabían, el Chaneque lo había hecho con un movimiento.

La esperanza floreció en ambos. La cercana presencia de los mortífagos pareció ser un temor infértil.

"¿Nos ayudarás? ¡" Preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

El chaneque tomó una piedra y una semilla que sacó de entre sus ropas, colocó la piedra en frente de él, y la semilla en frente de Harry. Luego, acercó su piedrecilla a la semilla de Harry y tomó la semilla del confundido chico.

"creo que quiere decir algo así como intercambio, Harry." explicó Hermione.

"¡¿quieres intercambiar algo?!"

El ser sonrió una vez más, esta vez como un niño travieso.

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro. No tenían idea que podían dar a cambio.

Lo que habían traído al parecer era solo para establecer comunicación, la solución, que buscaban, tendría que valer mucho más. Por la mente de ambos pasaron muchas cosas, pero ninguno dijo nada por temor a insultar a la criatura.

Harry daría lo que fuese. "Daría lo que fuese por proteger a Teddy." dijo Harry en voz pensativa. "¿Qué clase de cosa podemos ofrecerte?"

Los obscuros ojos del chaneque brillaron. Con sus obscuras manos, cavó un pequeño hoyo en la tierra y metió la semilla. Levantó la vista y sin quitarle la mirada a Harry, tapó la semilla.

""¿quieres que sembremos?" preguntó Hermione, tratando de entender.

El chaneque no se movió, pero por su expresión, supusieron que esa no era la respuesta.

"Semillas... ¿quieres semillas?" Preguntó Harry. Si así era, Harry ya se podía imaginar cargando enormes costales de exóticas semillas. De algo serviría tanto trabajo en el jardín de su tía.

La criatura ladeó la cabeza y alzó una mano, mostrando un dedo índice.

"¿...solo una...? solo una semilla..."

El chaneque colocó más tierra sobre la semilla y sonrió.

Harry jamás entendería la magia extranjera... asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo. Te traeré una semilla."

El chaneque sonrió deleitado y colocó su mano sobre la tierra. Casi instintivamente, Harry puso la suya sobre el montoncito de tierra.

El trato se había sellado.

A punto de preguntar que sería lo siguiente que hiciesen con para con los horocruzces, cuando el chaneque tomó un puño de tierra; la colocó en algo que parecía una pipa y comenzó a fumarla; se la ofreció a Harry y este en un burdo intento, la fumó.

El sabor era agradable, no sabía a tierra como esperaba, sino a algo fresco y florido. Se la regresó a la criatura, y esta complacida, di dio una amplia calada... para sorpresa de los amigos, el humo que expulsó dibujó varios objetos: una copa, una corona, una serpiente, una masa deforme y la mismísima figura de voldemort hablando con alguien.

Harry tembló. Sin duda esos eran todos los horrocruxes... al parecer incluso uno del que no tenía idea...

Harry pudo escuchar, al principio sin comprender, una risa que iba tomando fuerza y claridad; al final, parecía que toda la selva se reía. Animales y plantas unían sus respiraciones en una carcajada libre y alegre. El alegre chaneque expulsó otra bocanada de humo y todas las imágenes se desvanecieron... al igual que Harry.

(*)

Hermione había estado aterrada. jamás pensó que toda la selva se manifestase de esa forma... pero lo que en verdad le hizo temer lo peor, fue cuando algo salió de la frente de su amigo, y con el humo unirse a las imágenes proyectadas, a su amigo caer de frente a la tierra. Estaba segura de que se habían equivocado y lo que la criatura les había exigido en pago era la vida de su amigo. Pero cuando estuvo al lado de Harry, este seguía respirando... solo se había desmayado; luego, al levantar la vista, para preguntar al chaneque qué había sucedido, este ya no estaba y la selva estaba tan tranquila como podía estar.

Hermione comprendió entonces... su amigo había sido un horrocrux y el chaneque se lo había retirado.

Perpleja de que una sola criatura tan aparentemente indefensa tuviese tanto poder, comenzó a despertar a su amigo. El camino de regreso al poblado era largo y no tenía ganas de quedarse ahí más tiempo.

(*)

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en México en busca de los chaneques, hace casi un año ya; Voldemort había muerto, el profesor Snape había revelado el nombre y localización de todos los mortífagos, y la situación en general era de una creciente tranquilidad para la sociedad mágica; sin un líder en quien apoyarse, muchos mortífagos habían huido, otros fingido imperius nuevamente. Otros tantos ofrecieron información a cambio de libertad. La sociedad estaba despertando atolondradamente.

Harry había llevado la semilla, el chaneque no había especificado algún tipo de semilla, pero Harry no quería llevar cualquier cosa. Con la ayuda de Neville, seleccionó once semillas diferentes, algunas mágicas y exóticas y otras mugles pero exóticas. El chaneque vio las semillas... parpadeó en algo que Harry interpretó como confusión, las tomó y lanzó a algún lado... se fue sin decir o hacer nada.

Siete años después de que la guerra terminase, el mundo mágico parecía estar asentándose finalmente. La vida para Harry y sus amigos había tomado un ritmo intenso pero calmo; no sin pérdidas por parte de la orden, la magia parecía respirar con libertad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

'Quizás me confié', piensa Harry ahora que Teddy ha desaparecido sin dejar senda de su ser.

Entre los despojos de mortífagos, entre traficantes, pervertidos, rateros y locos Harry lo buscó; Entre amigos enemigos y casas abandonadas; Teddy no apareció.

(*)

Harry sabe que tiene que levantarse de la cama, la luz que entra por la ventana, su despertador y vejiga se lo dicen... Pero el sol aún no calienta sus viejos huesos y el bastón que está a menos de medio metro le parece tan lejos como otra habitación. A sus 111 años, sabe que está en la brecha final de su tiempo y no le gusta del todo lo que deja atrás. Sin duda alguna, deja una maravillosa familia, hijos, nietos e y hasta bisnietos felices, amigos que ya se han ido y otros que como él están tan viejos como él; todo eso le produce una tremenda felicidad. Pero los vientos de cambio no huelen bien; se aproxima una tormenta más extraña y profunda que la que vivió él en su juventud. Una que le decía que la tierra misma se sacudiría con fuerza.

Harry Potter se levantó de su cama, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Más tarde, su nieto, Evan llegaría a para tratar de encontrar una reforma para unir finalmente el mundo mugle con el mágico; era algo necesario que solo la ignorancia y el orgullo impedían. El mundo mugle tenía respuestas a la contaminación ambiental que los magos necesitaban, los magos tenían la respuesta a enfermedades que los mugles querían. El mundo se beneficiaría de una unión, pero el cambio parecía tan difícil ahí y en todas partes.

Hermione también llegaría, aunque tanto Harry como Hermione ya no trabajaban en el ministerio, ambos se mantenían activos, tanto como podían, tratando de encontrar una solución a los muchos problemas.

Si bien no había guerras, la sociedad estaba hambrienta de un cambio, de un renacer;el mundo parecía inquieto, esperando algo. pero parecía que aún no despertaban. Era como si todos estuvieran detrás de un velo. Tan fino que a veces era removido por el viento, pero nadie se atrevía a pasar.¿Esperában acaso a alguien que lo hiciese?

Aún no se vestía Harry, cuando escuchó que tocaban la á, Evan había llegado mucho más temprano.

(*)

'Un niño perdido'. Pensó Harry cuando un sonriente niño con ropa extraña era quien estaba en su puerta.

'Es Petter Pan qué está buscando su sombra'. Pensó ahora con diversión, al ver que la ropa del niño tenía hojas de árboles, flores y lo que los unía parecía limo.

Harry escuchó el ulular de una lechuza. Sacó un poco más la cabeza y ahí en la rama cercana su ventana estaba el ave con una carta en su pico, alcanzó a ver el conocido sello de Howards en el frente; parecía una carta de invitación para los niños que entran a primer año…

Sin duda era extraño, pero ya se ocuparía de eso después.

"¿Necesitas algo, pequeño?" Preguntó Harry. Quizá un niño había escuchado la vieja historia del niño-que-vivió, y había ido hasta ahí para conocerlo. No sería la primera vez.

El niño sonrió enormemente. Era un jovencito de unos once años que a Harry le comenzó a parecer familiar.

El niño estiró la mano, abrió el puño. Ahí, había una piedrecita con algo de tierra.

Harry se transportó unos cien años atrás, cuando hizo el trato con el Chaneque.

La risa del niño interrumpió las memorias. Conocía esa risa... la había dejado de escuchar también hace poco más de cien años atrás... jamás la podría olvidar.

"Hola, padrino..."

Era Teddy.

Patia

En busca de una forma para acabar con Voldemort, Harry y Hermione se embarcan en una aventura en las selvas de México; buscan un ser que les ayude con los trozos de alma de Voldemort , buscan algo que quite con poder sobre los Tonally, almas... buscan un chaneque.

*Notas de la autora:

La letra de inicio es Childhood's End, de Pink Floyd. Que me super encanta… les recomiendo el libro con el mismo nombre… pero aun no puedo ver la serie … en fin.

*Unade las razones de esta historia es un probable encuentro de mi hermana con un Alux; oviamente no sabemos que fue, pero supone ella y alguien le dijo que había sido eso…

*No sé que tanto sentido tenga este fic para ustedes lectores, para mi si tiene sentido y quizá me faltó explayarme más en lo que quería dar a entender... bueno.

¡2 de octubre no se olvida!

Por todos aquellos desaparecidos, todas esas fosas sin nombre y esos lugares vacíos. No se olvidan.


End file.
